Hold Me Close
by CityofDestiel
Summary: Ok, super excited to upload this one! Peter Pan and Wendy travel to Neverland...but will all be what it seems? This will become a multi-chapter story...Please R&R as opinions greatly needed! ENJOY!


Peter held his hand out, a gentle smile on his face as Wendy laced her fingers through his. They stepped out of her large windows, the summer breeze caressing their faces slightly. He glanced at his love, her hair loose and cascading around her shoulders in waterfalls, the stray wisps framing her face swaying in the light wind.

Resisting the urge to tuck the hair behind her ears, he stepped off the window ledge, letting Wendy trail after him. They fell through the dark for a moment, the look of panic increasing on Wendy's face as she stared down, her dress rippling behind her. She fell into Pan, his arms surrounding her as they rose, flying over the rooftops.

Wendy scolded him once they were happily soaring over the skyline. Peter laughed playfully. "I'm sorry." He told her sincerely, with a childish pout playing on his lips. Wendy lightly slapped his arm and kissed his cheek, his muscled arm around her waist, guiding her through the air.

As they climbed, it came into view. The star. It seemed to emanate a little more brightness tonight. Unfazed, the couple continued on, Peter making jokes, Wendy laughing and gazing over at the beautiful boy.

Except he was hardly a boy anymore.

After their first trip to Neverland, Peter had missed Wendy and had begun spending more time in the human world. Meaning he was ageing. This was not necessarily a problem to Wendy. In his youth, his body was becoming more defined and he was becoming excessively handsome.

Glancing over at him laughing, the light from London below reflected off his cheekbones, distinguishing them subtly. Peters hair had darkened in time, his eyes more blue-if that was possible. In this setting, to Wendy they seemed more electric, the chemistry between them sparkling as she rested her head cautiously on his shoulder, being careful not to upset the rhythm of their flight.

They neared the star. Peter turned his head to Wendy fully now, taking her hand in his again, clasping it tightly so as to not let her go. "Here we go..." He cried, their speed increasing, hair flying in all directions as the winds surrounded them, knocking the breath out of their lungs, the thrill of the ride sweeping them along, making them giddy with excitement and anticipation.

It was nearing midnight and whilst they were speeding towards the star, Wendy began wondering. They had not travelled to Neverland recently as Peter had spent most of his time in Wendy's world. Had it changed there? Was Hook still villainous? After her first visit, Peter had forgotten his old enemy and had become besotted with her, leaving the old Captain to stew and attempt to attract the boy's attention.

Wendy was snapped out of her thoughts as the blinding light began to pierce through her closed eyelids. Pan tightened his grip on her, frightened, for this section of the journey was never like this.

Kicking his feet in an attempt to speed up their arrival in Neverland, Peter furiously pushed back tears of fear and they spiralled out of control.

Cautiously, Peter opened his eyes, the insides of his eyelids still searing with brightness.

There was darkness everywhere.

Still feeling Wendy's hand loosely gripped around his made Pan's mind race: He knew he had to get her to safety.

But when he became fully aware of where they were, all thoughts simply dropped from his mind.

They were still in the sky, incidentally, floating in a yellow patch of brightness in the sky.

Sure enough the star had assisted them travel to the next part of their journey.

But they were not in Neverland.

However they were not in London either.

Below Peter, a city was buzzing, night life clearly not affecting the busy atmosphere in the streets. The small movements and loud noises from below caused Wendy's eyes to flicker open. On seeing her boyfriend, she attacked him with a flying hug, knocking the couple out of the small patch of light in the sky.

Still hovering among the stars, Peter clutched Wendy in a tight embrace, and planted a small kiss on her forehead when she pushed away.

"I want to see" He started, getting lost in her starting blue eyes. Regaining his composure, he finished "What that symbol of light is."

Peter threw Wendy onto his back and soared over the city to assume a better position to catch sight of the place the magical star they had come through had been. When they turned around, they saw not a star, but a symbol being projected into the night sky.

The image was clear, though the reason for the projection was not and both Wendy and Peter knew immediately what the sign was.

It was the sign of a bat.


End file.
